It Can Only Get Better
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus hates visiting the Doctor's office, but has a new-found love of going to the pharmacy. Muggle!AU. One-shot. WolfStar.


**Written for - My Boring Life Competition. Remus goes to the Doctors.**

* * *

Remus sat in the Doctor's office, waiting for his appointment. The doctor was running half an hour late already.

He wasn't an impatient man, but he hated sitting at the doctors. The woman to his left had sneezed on him twice already - did she not think to bring a tissue out with her? It wasn't as bad as the man on his other side though. He smelt like he hadn't washed in weeks. The doctor's office was also horribly hot, could they not turn down the heat?

There were no other empty seats to move to either.

The doctor opened the door and called a name, Remus listened over the sound of a baby crying - it's mother too busy talking on her phone to pay the child any attention.

"Remus Lupin?" the doctor called a second time and Remus sighed in relief. He grabbed his bag in his good hand and followed the doctor from the waiting room.

It didn't take long for the doctor to write out a prescription for some stronger painkillers and something to help with the swelling in Remus' wrist where the cast on his arm ended, and Remus rushed out of the doctor's surgery and walked towards the pharmacy.

**...oOo...**

Remus pushed open the door the the pharmacy, wondering if the day would get any worse. His usual pharmacy situated in the back of Superdrug was closed for lunch and he guessed that Boots would have a long queue or an irritating cashier. He walked up the high-street and headed in, walking to the back where the pharmacy was.

Remus hunted in his pocket for his prescription as he approached the counter.

"Need some help?" came a voice, and Remus looked up at the man leaning forwards on the counter, watching him. He was distracted for a second, having not expected to see such a good looking guy behind the counter. The pharmacy he usually went in had only an old man working there.

"I'm good, thank you," Remus said, finally tearing his gaze away from the handsome man with dark hair and amazing eyes. His fingers wrapped around the paper in his pocket and he pulled it out, picked up the pen on the counter and awkwardly gripped the pen in his right hand.

"If you just sign it, I'll fill out the rest for you," the man offered, noticing how Remus was clutching the pen.

"That'd be great," Remus replied, awkwardly signing his name, though it looked more like a child's attempt at writing. He sighed. It just had to be his left arm that fractured, meaning he couldn't write.

The man pulled the prescription towards him and Remus quickly recited the information needed.

"Right. Do you want to come back in ten minutes?" The Pharmacist said. "You can wait if you prefer?" The man's gaze drifted to the people standing behind Remus.

"I'll look around and come back," Remus said, not wanting to be in everyone's way.

The Pharmacist tore off a receipt and handed it over with a smile.

**...oOo...**

Remus picked up a few toiletries from the shop and paid. He slipped them into his shoulder bag, and headed back to the counter, his eyes falling on the dark haired man behind it again.

"So, what happened to your arm?" The man asked, curiously.

"I fell over," Remus replied.

"Over what?"

"My friend's dog, on the stairs," Remus added.

"Oh, ouch. Well, your prescription is ready," the Pharmacist said. He disappeared for a moment and returned with a couple of boxes and a bottle.

"Painkillers are two tablets, three times a day," the man said, placing them into a paper bag. "The anti-inflammatory are two tablets, one in the morning and one in the evening. This one..." he gestured to the bottle. ""ell, I'm not sure what it does, but it tastes like apple."

Remus stared at him for a moment before nodding. He pulled out his wallet and somehow managing to slip a note out of it, handing it to the man.

"Also, if you have trouble knowing when to take which one, my number is on the bag," the Pharmacist stated with a wide grin, as he handed the bag over.

Remus couldn't help but check the paper bag, which had a phone number scrawled across it.

"Have a nice day, Remus," the man said.

"You too... Sirius," he replied, after glancing back at the paper bag.

"I'll see you in a week," Sirius said, leaning further over the counter, leaving less space between him and Remus. "Or sooner if you call."

"A week?"

"Yeah, you've only got a week's worth of painkillers," Sirius pointed out.

"I'll see you in a week," Remus replied, struggling with his bag. He was definitely returning to this pharmacy and not his usual one.

"Here, let me help," Sirius said, moving out from being the counter and taking the paper bag off Remus and inserting it into his shoulder bag. "How much longer do you have the cast?"

"Another four weeks," Remus replied, meeting beautiful grey eyes.

"Well, if you need anything at all, call me," Sirius insisted.

"Do you make a habit of giving your number out to your customers?" Remus asked, a smile crossing his lips.

"No, you're the only one," Sirius replied with a smile. "It's going to be hard cooking for yourself. Do you have a man in your life to take care of you?"

Remus shook his head.

Sirius moved in even closer. "Would you like one?"

Remus looked amused. "That depends. Do you have any of those in stock?"

Sirius laughed. "Just the one," he replied, gesturing to himself.

* * *

**Review Please**

**Thanks again to Raybe :)**

* * *

**There will be a drabble with 'Doctor Sirius' going up in my 'WolfStar in One-Hundred words' collection later today. :D**


End file.
